Baile de Halloween
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Cuando se súpone que el mundo está en paz. Los sentimientos lo arruinan todo. Aunque después del baile puedo pensar diferente: Robin x Raven
1. Y yo ke hice?

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic de los jóvenes titanes así que tengan piedad, por favor:  
Todos saben que los "teen titans" no me pertenecen... ¿por qué no? aún no lo sé, pero me esforzaré en averiguarlo o.o  
Este FF está hecho por mí con fines de cultura -creo esa es la advertencia- y mejor lean u.u**

* * *

**

**..: Und alles fing im tanz von Halloween ang :..**

Capítulo 1:

¿Y yo qué hice?

**E**ra medio día, el cielo estaba nublado, cada uno de los jóvenes titanes se encontraba en sus actividades, Robin en el cuarto de evidencias, BB jugando videojuegos, Cyborg en el garaje, Raven sentada cerca de la ventana levitando y Starfire –sin que ninguno de los demás se diera cuenta- hacia de comer.

El gran ruido provocado por el estomago de BB dio a conocer que era tarde y los chicos debían tomar un bocado, eso sucedía cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar. Todos los jóvenes acudieron rápidamente a la sala, el líder intentó apaciguar su agitada respiración susurrando un 'Slade' sus cejas se enmarcaron y al mirar a los demás notó que había sido una falsa alarma, los chicos se miraban entre si buscando al, o mejor dicho, la culpable: _"¡Amigos!"_ Exclamó Starfire saliendo de su escondite entre la alacena _"Veo que han acudido a mi llamado. ¡Vengan! Les aseguro que degustarán este delicioso platillo tamarano que he preparado con todas las reservas del refrigerador"_ Comentó, al tiempo que los otros cuatro no sabían si asustarse o repugnarse del fétido olor de la 'comida' y su nada gustosa apariencia.

"_Este…"_ Musitó Raven dudosa _"Se ve delicioso Star, pero quería pedirte un consejo..." _Comenzó con una idea en mente.

"_¡Claro Raven, pregúntame lo que desees!" _Dijo la pelirroja animosa, era muy extraño que Rae pidiera su opinión.

"_Bueno, verás…"_ Continuó pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Star para girarla al lado contrario de la cocina, los chicos entendieron claramente aquello y en un instante hicieron desaparecer 'la comida' por el orificio del fregador.

En cuanto la 'conversación entre chicas' concluyó, ambas se voltearon nuevamente y grande fue la sorpresa de la alienígena al notar que su platillo se había esfumado.

"_¡Titanes! Busquen algo en la alacena"_ Indicó Robin y en instantes, todo el equipo se encontraba en la 'misión'

"_Olvídalo, Robin. No hay nada"_ Musitó BB desanimado, luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas transformado en rata. Star había enfocado su búsqueda en el misterio de 'la comida desaparecida'

"_No hay problema, viejo: pediremos pizza"_ Aclaró Cy tomando el teléfono.

"_¡No, Cyborg! La pediré yo"_ Exclamaba chico bestia mientras se arrojaba sobre el susodicho en su intento por arrebatarle el teléfono.

"_Veo que el problema está resuelto"_ Comentó Raven mientras tomaba una taza y servía un poco de aquel té que había preparado con anticipación.

Los tres más sensatos permanecieron un momento admirando a los dos –BB y Cy- peleando por quién pediría la pizza.

"_Qué escándalo" _Musitó la 'chica cuervo' con falsa molestia, al parecer ese día se había levantado 'platicona'. Raven tomó su taza y optó por salir del lugar.

"_¡Raven, espera!" _Escuchó que le decían, un sonrojo subió a su rostro, hace tiempo que sentía algo de 'admiración' por el joven líder. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a 'la oscura' quien al sentirlas se giró de regreso. _"… ¿Qué ingrediente quieres en la pizza?" _Cuestionó Robin enseguida, más bajó el rostro al notar un calor en sus mejillas.

Para el chico bestia el sonrojo de Raven no pasó desapercibido y la molestia se apoderó de su expresión.

Cyborg aprovechó el desconcierto para tomar el teléfono y marcar. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que el chico robótico habló con el comunicador.

"_Si, queremos una pizza de…"_ meditó un poco.

"_¡Champiñones!"_ Exclamó BB, reaccionando.

"_Anchoas"_ Fue la petición no tan animosa de Star.

"_De: champiñones, anchoas, extra queso y…"_ Continuó Cyborg al teléfono esperando la opinión de los dos últimos.

"_Peperoni"_ Musitaron ambos –Robin y Raven- a unísono, volviendo a levantar el rostro sorprendidos.

"_Champiñones, anchoas, extra queso y peperoni. Tráigala a la torre en forma de T…"_ El joven metálico continuó dando indicaciones al repartidor.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg y BB se pusieron a jugar videojuegos mientras esperaban; al parecer el 'chico maravilla' y el chico bestia estaban muy competitivos aquel día, ya que sus autos chocaban entre sí a cada instante a pesar de que Cy ya estaba ganando y con mucha delantera.

"_¿Qué se sucede, chico mono?"_ Preguntó el enmascarado, molesto.

"_¡Eso respóndelo tú, cabeza de puercoespín!"_ Respondió el joven verde con el mismo tono.

"_¡Nada¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz¡Es mi vida!"_ Continuó el líder.

"_¡Es tú vida; no tienes por qué incluir en ella a Raven!"_ Reclamó BB.

"_¿Raven¡Yo no he dicho nada de Raven¡Y tu no tienes derecho a elegir por ella!" _Estalló mientras su nívea tez adquiría un leve sonrojo.

"_¡Claro, ahora dime que lo de hace rato no fue nada!"_ El chico verde seguía enfadado y puso en sus palabras un dejo de sarcasmo _"¿Qué tienes que ver con ella¡Dilo!" _Exigió.

"_¡Raven no es tuya!"_ Exclamó Robin en su límite mientras se ponía de pie, el ruido de las botas con suela metálica resonó en la sala: todos guardaron silencio _"¿Y sabes qué?... ya no tengo hambre"_ Dijo por último y se fue a su habitación; después se escuchó el azotar de la puerta seguido del timbre.

"_Ordenaron pizza"_ La voz del repartidor se escuchó en el intercomunicador.

Todos seguían estáticos.

"_Yo voy"_ Aclaró Raven saliendo del lugar, no sabía que había sido aquello ni por qué estaba sonrojada, pero sabía que no quería seguir ahí.

* * *

"_¿Desde cuándo comenzamos a volvernos locos por Raven?" _Cuestionó el joven de hojalata una vez que la gótica saliera.

"_¡No estamos locos! Sólo, discutimos un poco"_ Comentó BB _"Yo tampoco tengo hambre"_ Dijo y luego –al igual que Robin- salió.

Justo en ese momento entró la 'susodicha'

"_¿Qué sucedió aquí, Cyborg?"_ Preguntó Starfire con la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

"_Al parecer el plan de películas por la noche ha sido pospuesto, Star"_ Le respondió con nostalgia y no pudo evitar mirar a Raven acusándola.

La pizza llegó a las manos metálicas elevada por los poderes de la hija de Azarah (N/A: Lugar de donde proviene Raven según el episodio en el cual cambia de cuerpo con Starfire, uno de mis favoritos, por cierto. . ) que, después de entregarla se teletransportó.

"_Yo iré con chico bestia, tú ve con Robin"_ Indicó Cyborg dejando la pizza en la barra, ahora era más importante saber que les sucedía a esos dos.

"_¿Y Raven?"_ Preguntó la tamarana con un dejo de ternura.

"_Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo iré con ella más tarde"_ Aclaró y comenzó camino a la habitación del verde.

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación del 'chico maravilla' la puerta comenzó a sonar.

"_Por el momento deseo estar sólo, Star" _Respondió sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba.

"_Pero Robin, tenemos que hablar"_ Continuó ella con un tono suave.

"_¡No hay nada de que hablar! Simplemente se me quitó el apetito"_ Completó con su brusco tono, más enseguida pensó "Ojala y el chico bestia coma tanto que se atragante"

"_Pues al parecer es epidemia, BB y Raven tampoco han tenido apetito"_ Susurró aún frente a la puerta que a los pocos segundos se abrió.

"_¿Raven?" _Inquirió el enmascarado. Y aunque de momento le doliera su descubrimiento –a la pelirroja-, Starfire había dado en el punto.

Robin únicamente recibió un asentimiento por parte de la alienígena quien se permitió pasar.

"_¿Y ella por qué?" _Cuestionó el líder a pesar de conocer la respuesta, seguro se culpaba por el 'pequeño debate'.

"_No lo sé, pero Cyborg iba a hablar con ella"_ Comentó Star con la mirada baja¿desde cuándo Robin tenía tanto interés en la gótica?…

* * *

… Y en la habitación del chico bestia.

"_¡No había razón para armar tanto escándalo, hermano!"_ Le reprimía Cy.

"_¡Claro que sí¡Viste como la miraba¡Él sabía que Raven es mi chica!"_ Contestaba el joven verde eufórico.

"_¡Raven no es TÚ chica! El que te guste no te da posesión de ella, haz como dijo Robin: déjala elegir"_ Continuó su reprimenda.

El chico bestia tomó asiento en su cama y agachó la mirada comenzando a sollozar.

"_Pero yo la quería. Desde mucho antes que Robin y él…" _Murmuraba con dificultad.

"_Lo sé, viejo. Robin es muy orgulloso, lo más seguro es que sólo haya dicho esas cosas para hacerte enojar"_ El chico de metal tomó asiento a un costado de BB pasándole el brazo por la espalda: reconfortándolo.

"_¿Quieres decir que a él no le gusta Rae?" _La luz volvió a los ojos del ahora canino.

"_Es lo más probable."_ Respondió con simpleza_ "¡Animo, chico bestia¡Así quieres conquistar a la chica!"_ Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Ahora sólo faltaba la oscura.

* * *

Cyborg se acercó con pasos sigilosos a la nombrada 'habitación prohibida' y luego de tocar concluyó en que Raven no se encontraba ahí.

"_¡En la azotea!"_ Exclamó luego de meditarlo un poco y partió corriendo en la dirección nombrada.

Se iba acercando y al llegar a la puerta pudo distinguir el ruido de la oración de la chica:

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos" Se repetía con continuidad.

Cyborg abrió lentamente la puerta esperando que la chica no lo escuchara, y al parecer así fue, ya que pudo acercarse con toda comodidad hasta sentarse a su lado.

"_¿Raven?" _Susurró. La joven titán abandonó su pose de loto para observar a su interlocutor.

"_¿Aha?" _Musitó esperando que el 'chico' de hojalata continuara su plática.

"_Yo sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió... ¿pero podrías decirme que opinas al respecto?" _Cuestionó con delicadeza.

"_Tu lo has dicho, no tengo la culpa. ¿Como quieres que sepa?"_ Respondió con un poco de molestia.

"_Chico Bestia te quiere…"_ Comenzó nuevamente.

"El sermón del día" Pensó Raven _"Eso ya lo sabía" _Aclaró ya en voz alta._"Pero explica entonces cuál fue la razón de Robin"_

"_¿Robin? El… no lo sé. Robin pudo haberlo hecho para fastidiar a BB, aunque de ser así no se lo hubiera tomado tan en serio." _Meditó _"Probablemente, también le gustes."_ Concluyó _"Debes tomar una decisión Raven" _Dijo y abandonó a la chica.

"Genial" Se dijo la gótica mientras extendía sus piernas en el suelo y se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

Un suspiro se escuchó pero la hija de Azarah lo pasó desapercibido creyendo que era propio –de ella u.u-

"_¿No es hermosa?"_ Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que ella supo identificar con rapidez.

"_¿Eh?" _Se escapó al ser tomada por sorpresa _"Claro, la vista es hermosa" _Se puso de pie y soltó un suspiro –esta vez si era suyo.

"_¿Y quién dijo que estaba hablando de la vista?" _Reclamó en un tono juguetón y ¿sensual, acercándose lentamente a la chica 'bruja'.

"_¿A no?" _Raven se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a su líder, más retrocedió unos pasos al verlo acercarse.

"_No" _Susurró en cuanto llegó frente a ella (N/A: Raven no podía retroceder más ya que había quedado en la orilla de la azotea y sí, puede levitar, pero ya saben: estaba nerviosa u.u).

"_¿Entonces de qué¿O quién?"_ Continuó indagando la muchacha. Robin se acercó lo suficiente y sus rostros eran separados por unos cuantos milímetros; el chico maravilla se tomó la libertad de pasar su mano por la cintura de la chica ya que 'se podía caer', para finalmente susurrar:

"_De ti"_ y entrecerrando los ojos, acercar aún más su rostro.

* * *

Ohhh! Qué más? Qué mas! O.O Creo que me emocioné x.x pero en fin, a los ke me leyeron ¿qué les cuesta un review? . Ya wenu. Cya! .


	2. El final

**Wenu, antes de iniciar quiero aclarar que este no es en realidad el segundo capítulo, si no parte del primero que sin querer borré al editar el documento, lo siento mucho u.u en serio.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, por qué? eso a ún no lo sé, pero me esforzaré en averiguarlo O.O****

* * *

**

Capítulo 1:2 :

**El final**

El suspenso comenzó a aumentar a cada milímetro que el petirrojo avanzaba, los labios estaban a punto de rozarse más las emociones de Raven debían emerger y al no haber nada a su alrededor optaron por destruir parte el piso… para ser más exactos, la orilla donde la oscura se apoyaba….

"_¡Raven!"_ Exclamó Robin en cuanto el techo desmoronó y la joven comenzó a caer. Los reflejos del chico fueron lo suficientemente ágiles para arrojarse tras ella, no sin antes sujetar uno de sus 'petirrojos' a la moldura del techo para evitar el impacto.

* * *

La chica cuervo no sabía que hacer, sus nervios eran tales que no podía invocar sus poderes, lo único que agradecía era que la torre 'T' tuviera tantos niveles ya que la altura le permitía intentar concentrarse.

"_Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos"_ Repetía, más el saber de su caída no le permitía aplicarse en su hechizo. _"Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos"_ Dijo nuevamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al menos debía intentarlo._ "¡Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos!" _Exclamó con temor, más inmediatamente sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

La chica se giró aún con aquella protección en la cintura y se sorprendió al notar que su 'héroe' era el mismo que hace segundos le robara el aliento.

"_R-Robin" _Musitó entrecortada.

"_Hola, señorita" _Saludó con una sonrisa, mientras agradecía que todo hubiera salido bien. _"Me preguntaba¿qué hacía una joven tan linda como usted, sola, a estas horas de la tarde?"_ Continuó en un tono más seductor, mientras dirigía su mirada a los relucientes zafiros de la 'joven bruja'.

Raven no dijo nada, nuevamente sus emociones la estaba traicionando. Un sonrojo cubrió lentamente las mejillas de ambos.

"_Tenía razón, eres hermosa"_ Musitó el peli-negro al momento en que –sabiendo que Raven no se podía escapar, ya que aún colgaban de la soga- comenzó a acercarse lentamente para terminar aquello que mientras estaban en suelo firme, había comenzado.

El crepúsculo era el único testigo –al parecer- de aquella declaración del joven petirrojo, o al menos eso parecía ya que dentro de la torre, Starfire miraba la escena desde su ventana.

"Oh¡no¡mis amigos están en peligro!" pensó la pelirroja al notar tambalear la soga que los sostenía y comenzó a volar por todo el lugar para alcanzarlos.

* * *

La cuerda que los sostenía comenzaba a tambalear… Robin dejó a la chica sin culminar su tarea, ya que aquél pequeño conflicto estaba interfiriendo, giró su vista hacia arriba y notó que el hilo se estaba cortando.

"_Maldición"_ Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para ser el único receptor. _"Sujétate, Raven, esto será un aterrizaje de emergencia"_ Aclaró enseguida ya que la soga había terminado de cortarse.

"Tengo que lograrlo" Se dijo la peli-violeta al ver que el piso estaba aproximándose.

La caída iba a ser dolorosa...

* * *

Mientras, en el suelo, la pequeña Star, no sabía si esperarlos en el suelo o subir por ellos. En el aire, Raven sujetó fuertemente la mano de 'su chico'. Los ojos de la oscura se cerraron fuertemente al momento en que derramaba una lágrima por el temor de perder al ser que más quería.

"_¡Robin¡Raven!"_ Exclamó Star aún desde el suelo. Cyborg y Chico Bestia, acudieron inmediatamente al escuchar los gritos de la extraterrestre ahogados por la presión, ellos no podían morir¡eran jóvenes titanes!

"_¿Qué sucede Star?" _Cuestionaron al unísono, más la pequeña no pudo más que señalar a aquellos que estaban a punto de impactar con el suelo.

* * *

"Debo lograrlo" Se repetía la hoja de Azarath aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Qué hago!" Se preguntaba el petirrojo, ya que de intentar sacar algo de su cinturón, debería soltar a la oscura y eso de ninguna manera lo haría. Abrió los ojos esperando toparse con los de Raven, más cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos fuertemente cerrados y con rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas. _"No te preocupes" _Susurró intentando transmitirle unos ánimos que ni siquiera el mismo tenía en esos momentos.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron inmediatamente revelando una inocencia jamás antes vista, el 'chico maravilla' no podía aceptar la presión de verla morir y faltaba muy poco para el impacto. Aprovechó toda su fuerza de voluntad, y sin soltar a la joven, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un fugaz beso.

"_Raven, yo te…" _Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, ya que el final de la caída había llegado…

* * *

El estruendo de los dos cuerpos golpeando el asfalto llegó en un sordo eco hasta los oídos de los demás titanes que acudieron inmediatamente al encuentro de sus amigos a un a sabiendas de que las probabilidades de vida eran muy pocas.

"_¡Robin!"_ Exclamó Star con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras volaba a toda prisa al encuentro de su 'mejor amigo'._ "¡Robin!" _Repitió nuevamente con la voz quebrada en llanto.

"_Raven"_ Susurró un abatido chico bestia volando en forma de halcón, tras la alienígena.

Cyborg no había dicho nada, pero seguía a sus amigos a toda la velocidad que sus metálicas piernas le proporcionaban.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a dónde se suponía debían estar sus compañeros. En cuanto llegó, Star se tendió sobre el cuerpo inconciente de Robin sumida en llanto sin prestar intención a otra cosa.

"Robin¡no puedes¡No puedes irte!" Se repetía mentalmente la tamarana. "¡NO!" Gritó, ya después de haberlo agitado en varios intentos por volverlo a la vida.

Cyborg se acercó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la compungida pelirroja e indicándole con una mueca que lo dejara revisar al líder.

Los verdes ojos de la muchacha no se separaron ni un momento del yacido peli-negro. Luego de unos instantes, el joven metálico levantó al chico del suelo. Cyborg comenzaba a caminar cuando notó una afligida mirada sobre él, Starfire le preguntaba tan sólo con la mirada –ya que su garganta dolía por llorar en silencio- el estado de su compañero.

"_No está bien, Star. Pero aún tiene pulso, debemos llevarlo inmediatamente a un hospital"_ Dijo y enseguida continuo su camino hacia el garaje…. Tenía que ser rápido.

"_Dónde…" _El sollozo de BB llegó hasta los sensibles oídos del joven máquina _"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RAVEN!_" Exclamó, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr desmesuradas por su verdosa tez. Todos habían estado tan preocupados por el 'chico maravilla' que habían olvidado a la gótica. El joven verde se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo donde hace momentos hubiera estado Robin y donde no había ningún rastro de su amada. Por sus mejillas aún corría aquel riachuelo salado…

Los dos restantes miraron con amargura aquella escena¿en serio se habían olvidado de su amiga, más el mayor –Cy- sabía que no era momento de preocuparse, de alguna manera, Raven debía haberse sacrificado para salvar a Robin, y no iban a dejar que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

"_Lo siento, Bestita" _Susurró el hombre de hojalata lanzando una última mirada al lloroso, para luego volver su andanza camino al hospital seguido por una alienígena esperanzada.

"_Lo lamento mucho, chico bestia"_ Dijo ella, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque el chico que amaba seguía vivo.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar. El área estaba completamente oscura, no se podía identificar nada, apenas un pequeño halo de luz le permitía ver su propia estructura, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo estaba agotado. A su mente vinieron pequeños flash acerca de la caída… el pequeño beso… y luego el impacto.

"¿_Dónde estoy?" _Musitó y las palabras resonaron con el eco… más no hubo ningún cambio.

**

* * *

**

Fue muy pequeño, pero es que era parte eliminada, pronto -más de lo que esperan .aunke en si actualizo en cuanto me llegan 10 reviews en el capítulo- les traeré el verdadero 2do capítulo, espero no se hayan molestado y sigan leyendo x.x .

**Les agradezco muxo a los que se molestaron en dejar un review . Gracias! y disculpen las molestias x.x**

**Lupi-chan: **No te preocupes, aún seguiré molestándolos . A mi me encanta la pareja de Robin y Rae, RLZ! xD… Respecto a lo del baile, tendrás que seguir leyendo u.u, no es que te obligue, si no que como saldrá hasta el final, bueno¡tu sabrás que haces! . Espero que en realidad te haya gustado, y en recompensa a mi error anterior aquí te dejo otro súper pequeño fragmento, que igual espero te agrade. ¡Nos leemos, gracias! .

**RavenAzarathGem:** Tu comentario lo adapté a partir del siguiente capítulo ya que en este fragmento no se podía hacer mucho, pero te prometo que verás el conflicto . Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido dejar review a pesar de que no te sea coherente la pareja, espero no decepcionarte. Como vas a ver –en mi seguro más larga y próxima actualización- tu sugerencia a sido tomada y ¡me encantó que alguien opinara! . ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Raven Youkai: **Creo que lo que más abunda por aquí son Ravens O.O –medita sobre cambiarse el seudónimo- ¡Konichiwa Raven-chan! Este como verás no es otro capítulo pero igual me encantaría que lo leyeras –aunque si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que ya lo leíste x.x xD, en fin . te agradezco tu deseo y al parecer si tuve más reviews de los que esperaba o Muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado. Matta ne! .

**H.fanel.K: **¡Hallo! . ¡En serio no esperaba encontrarte por aquí! O.O por lo que me decís, tenemos gustos muy parecidos¡súper! … Sie, la pareja es genial o y pss aunke no es una continuación válida espero que te guste mi pequeña actualización… ¿cómo supiste el final? O.o al parecer ya no puedo dar sorpresas TT.TT en fin, me agrada mucho que lo leyeras y sobre todo tu animoso R&R Me recordaste que debo actualizar mis demás FF… debo ponerme a trabajar . ¡Hasta luego!

PD¿¿Leíste mi profile? O.o ¡Espero terminar pronto tus historias, escribes genial! .

**The Black Crow:** ¡ME DIJERON TALENTOSA! O Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, estaba súper desanimada ese día y me levantáste los ánimos¡¡¡en serio gracias! . Pues como ya explique este en si no es un capítulo pero de igual manera espero te gustara, prometo actualizar pronto con el verdadero 2do Capítulo que se llamará 3er capítulo, pero en fin xD Muchisisisisismaso gracias por tu review, me ayudó muchísimo –que cacofónico x.x- Espero sigas leyendo¡Nos leemos,

**GrEEnZ-Faby: **O.O Ya lo he… actualizado, espero te haya gustado, como le dije a RavenAzarathGem, la pareja no es tan coherente, pero que puedo hacer¡¡¡ME ENCANTA! O Jeje, realmente deseo que te haya gustado, cualquier comentario, lo espero ansiosa en sus reviews . ¡Oh sie!

Lindos reviews que alimentan mi eg…. Estructura literaria, si, eso xD… ¡espero leerte pronto y no decepcionarte¡Hasta luego! .

**Ishii Sen Ling:** Fue más rápido de lo que esperabas¿¿no? . Sinceramente espero te haya gustado la pequeña actualización, me esfuerzo mucho, pero tengo seco el cerebro xD ¡Gracias por el r&r y espero sigas leyendo! Todos aquellos que dejan uno me den fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. . ¡Nos leemos luego! xD .

**Rouge: **xD –recuperandose del impacto del review- Es cierto, nadie en esta catastrófica extensión terrestre puede ser como ella, pero ¿no se supone que es extraterrestre? O.O En fin, RobxRae Rlz! . Te puedo asegurar que ellos terminarán juntos, a no ser que me amenacen, porque en ese caso el FF no sería terminado, pero en fin ., wenu, en si ese no era el prime capí, pero ahora esta servido. Te agradezco mucho el comentario, espero leerte pronto. O.O ¡Cya! .

* * *

La verdad pensaba poner este fragmento antes ya que es parte del primer capítulo, pero como vi un review me emocioné y decidí no hacerlo, si alguno alguien tiene una duda, aclaración, comentario, sugerencia, etc. Espero sus reviews, si no, también xD… espero les haya gustado y si me faltó responder alguno, les aseguro que lo haré en cuanto suba el siguiente capítulo, ustedes me iluminan el día . Muchísimas gracias…. ¿Y ke más me queda por decir? O.O ¡Ah sie¡¡¡¡Reviews pliz! xD 


	3. Enlace

**He tenido muy poco tiempo para actualizar, primeramente quiero disculparme ya que no podré contestar los reviews en este fragmento, igual, los respondere en el proximo: lo prometo! nnU****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:3:**

**Unidos por el pensamiento**

Los ojos de Raven abrían y cerraban intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la prisión que sería su nuevo hogar, había violado una regla del reino de Azarah al haber usado magia negra para devolver la vida a un humano a quien llegó el tiempo de morir.

"_Raven_" Llamaron tras la reja, seguro sería la voz de su guardia y si no estaba equivocada, le hablaban para someterla a un juicio.

'_Robin…_' Pensó la gótica levantándose para dar frente a los consejeros. Lo único bueno de eso era que el hecho de que la capturaran significaba que Robin había salido con vida '_Si tan solo hubiera podido concentrarme más…_' En esos momentos ya no tenía caso complicarse.

* * *

Dentro del hospital –de vuelta en el mundo humano- los jóvenes titanes esperaban alguna noticia sobre su líder. A pesar de eso, Starfire no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que Raven ya no fuera una interrupción pero le deprimía estar conciente de sus pensamientos, cómo podría ella –Star- desear el mal para su mejor amiga. A Chico Bestia por su parte no le habría importado ver que Robin no sobrevivía a esa caída siempre y cuando la oscura siguiera a su lado, y Cyborg sabía que Raven había gastado su último aliento salvando al petirrojo y no iba dejar a nadie desperdiciarlo. 

El doctor salió a la sala de espera comunicando que Robin tenía lesiones graves pero seguiría con vida, sólo había que internarlo durante algunos días a esperar que el impacto –psicológico principalmente- perdiera fuerza.

* * *

Era un amplio salón cuyo rededor era ocupado por los más ancianos y gente importante del lugar –un tipo magistrado- con una tenue iluminación, al frente sobre un peldaño de poco más de medio metro sentado en un espacioso sofá estaba el que podría considerarse el juez principal, y justo al centro con una radiante luz acentuada estaba la gótica en una silla y a su costado su madre. 

"Culpable" Respondió Raven luego de que en el juicio preguntaran como se consideraba luego de su acción.

Las leyes de Azarah eran muy estrictas en cuanto al uso de magia fuera del planeta, si se trataba de uso de magia: NEGRA y para interrumpir un suceso que debía ser –la magia no debía interferir en los sucesos naturales, al haber postergado la existencia de Robin había alterado el futuro.

A los ancianos les pareció un gran desperdicio que una fuente espiritual tan poderosa como aquella tuviera que ser desperdiciada, pero el castigo se aplicaba a todos por igual y Raven iba a ser encarcelada sin poder usar magia por un año de Azarah -un mes terrestre (n/a: eso lo acabo de inventar xD)- sólo si tenía buen comportamiento y con la promesa de no volver al planeta tierra.

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra, Robin había caído en un profundo shock, su mente repetía continuamente la caída, pero su fobia repentina no era hacia las alturas principalmente; a lo que más temía de aquella pesadilla era a la parte dónde poco antes de caer al suelo veía una neblina intensa cubrir sus cuerpos, unas ráfagas morados envolver su cuerpo sin permitirle tener contacto alguno con Raven a quien le brillaban de un intenso rojo cuatro ojos en su rostro y era absorbida por una larga sombra negra en forma de cuervo.

Todo eso en el momento había sido tan rápido, sin embargo en su cabeza se repetía en cámara lenta una y otra vez analizando más los detalles, incluso, ya para la vigésima quinta vez se había dado cuenta de que mientras era consumida, los ojos superiores de Raven estaban llorando…

"Raven…" Susurró aún sin abrir los ojos, a Star –quien había estado sosteniendo su mano toda la tarde aquella frase la podía haber hecho rabiar sin embargo no podía darse aquel lujo frente a al petirrojo enfermo.

Todo dentro de la mente del líder titán se volvió oscuro y por sólo unos instantes sintió que su mente era absorbida por otra aún más poderosa, se vio sujeto y rodeado por guardias y una señora cubierta por mantas en tono perla y con una gema en la frente lo miraba con nostalgia, pronto frente a él una gran –y por lo visto impenetrable- puerta se cerró.

Sus ojos se cerraron de repente, aquello no podía ser una visión, no podía ser un suceso del pasado, pensó en que fuera un sueño pero… aquella mujer se parecía tanto a Raven… ¡Raven!

"¡Robin!"… "Robin…" Escuchaba…

"Robin¿Te encuentras bien?" Cuestionó la alienígena atravesando su rostro en la –realmente interesante- contemplación al techo, el pelinegro llevaba algunos minutos sin siquiera pestañear.

"St…" Dijo quejumbroso, aunque es su mente los daños físicos no se proyectaran en ese momento le dolía hasta mover la boca.

Pronto la hora de visitas terminó y Cyborg tuvo que sacar a la pelirroja a tirones luego de que esta debatiera con medio equipo de especialistas sobre el hecho de ver las posaderas del líder para ingresar medicina y de que él debería ser vigilado las 24 horas por alguien de confianza para evitar que las acosadoras mujeres de blanco atacaran a su amigo, incluso le ofrecieron enviar un medico hombre y… no querrán saber que contestó.

Pasaron los días, y esa vez la noche no tardó tanto como parecía, unos segundos antes podía verse el sol intenso entrando por la ventana y después sólo podía verse gracias al iluminado público. Robin descansaba en su cama, llevaba unos cinco días encerrado en ese lugar y por las noches se daba cita observando las actividades de Raven en su nueva vida. Él estaba seguro de que su enlace mental no era producto de ningún hechizo así que eran invulnerables en esa jaula a prueba de magia.

Esa vez era tarde en aquel mundo, Raven llevaba rato tirada viendo el techo, parecía que se volvía loca, apenas y había luz en aquella sala y la comida a su lado se veía tan apetecible como los platillos de Star.

"Realmente no hay mucho que hacer aquí¿No estas aburrido?" Cuestionó Raven al vacío, cualquiera pensaría que estar sola le afectaba a tal grado de hablar a las paredes, pero Robin sabía que la pregunta era para él.

Se quedó helado, desde cuando había notado ella que la espiaba¿estaría enojada?...

"Sólo quería saber como estás…" Musitó él luego de unos segundos.

"Como sea"…Raven decidió aprovechar el momento para revertir el contacto, en vez de que Robin observara su patética vida, la muchacha vería la condición en que él se encontraba.

"¿Aún estás en el hospital?" Cuestionaba confundida, por un instante olvidó que el tiempo avanzaba diferente en ambos mundos. "Enséñame la habitación" pidió ella y en seguida la vista del petirrojo vagó por toda la sala.

La gótica alcanzó a escuchar algunos sollozos desde el exterior.

"Al parecer hay una chica en coma al lado, he escuchado a su madre llorar desde el día en que llegué aquí" Dijo serio, hubiera sido más sentimental respecto a la pobre señora pero lo único que importaba de momento era que estaba hablando con Raven.

"Ahora eres mi única ventana al exterior…" Dijo ella "Sal pronto y enséñame como están todos" Pidió, pero lo raro de aquello fue la frase con la que culminó "… Por Favor" Raven pocas veces decía por favor.

El contacto desapareció y Robin estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho como para tener un lindo sueño.

* * *

_** Preview:**_

**Capítulo 1:4:**

Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, dos días después de su último contacto con Raven, Robin había salido del hospital, parecía un hombre nuevo; aunque le preocupaba un poco no haberla localizado, estaba ansioso por enseñarle el mundo por medio de sus ojos.

"Quizá mañana será…"

* * *

Listo!! xx prometo actualizar pronto nnU Igual, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Echenle muchas ganas.

Y clickeen Review Plz!!! -

GRACIAS!! -


End file.
